LETTERS TO NAT
by JBo87
Summary: Waverly finds a box of letters in Nicole's closet. Being her curious self she can't help but read them. My first fanfic so please let me know what you think. Rated M just in case.
1. Letters to Nat

Time seemed to slow down the moment Willa raised the revolver and pull the trigger. Waverly didn't hear the bang of the gun but the thud of her girlfriend's body hitting the floor seemed to shake the ground beneath her feet. This was not supposed to happen this way. She had just figured out who she really was. She had just admitted what she truly wanted and she was about to watch it get ripped away from her. Nicole was going to bleed out on the cold police station floor. She was going to die in Waverly's arms.

But there was no blood and as the buttons went flying, as Nicole's uniform shirt was ripped open, Waverly felt her world begin to spin again. A bullet proof vest. She swore if she could kiss the inventor of Kevlar. Instead she happily kissed her super smart girlfriend. She was alive and more or less okay. Waverly had had some happy moments in her life but this was easily the happiest.

She was torn between staying with her wounded girlfriend and going after Willa. Nicole may have said she was 'just a little bruised' but she had still been shot at close range. Waverly was no expert in ballistics but she was sure that at that close of range there could be injuries. She didn't want to leave but with each passing second Willa got further away. So though she didn't want to she followed Wynonna, leaving Nicole on the floor of the police station.

She wasn't there when it happened. She wasn't there when Wynonna killed their sister. Though Willa wasn't really her sister, Wynonna either. She was still trying to wrap her head around the information Bobo had dropped on her before he and Willa left for the Ghost River boarder. Things were falling into place. The fights her parents had before her mother left. The way her father acted like she didn't exist. The way Willa tormented her. They acted like she was a stain on their name, because she was. She wasn't an Earp.

Waverly's entire world crumbled in an instant. She questioned everything in her life. Everything but one thing. The only thing that still made sense was lying in a hospital bed. Nicole was the only person that seemed to be able to look at her and really see her. Her name didn't matter. The curse didn't matter. When she was with her Waverly was free.

Four broken ribs, a bruised sternum, and a concussion. Waverly was right in her assumption that even with the vest Nicole faced some painful injuries. While her girlfriend put on a strong face she could tell the older woman was in pain. The doctors were making her stay in the hospital for a few days for observation. The ribs and sternum would heal with rest and time but the concussion she received when the gun shot flung her back into the door frame. Nicole's admission into the hospital meant one thing. Someone needed to go to her apartment to feed her cat and grab her something more comfortable than a hospital gown to wear.

This is how Waverly found herself digging through her girlfriend's closet. She flipped through each hanging garment one by one trying in search of the most comfortable shirts and something for her to wear when they did eventually discharged her. When she pulled a blouse from the hanger Waverly couldn't help but notice a box tucked up in top of the closet the name Natalie written in all capital letters across the front. 'Who was Natalie?' the youngest Earp wondered as she reached up just barely able to reach the box with the tip of her fingers. Nicole wasn't exactly an open book when it can to her life before Purgatory. In fact the rookie officer didn't talk about anything from before she joined the Purgatory Police Department.

"Shit!" Waverly let out a curse as the box tumbled out of the closet spilling papers all over the floor. Waverly picked one of the papers up inspecting it. Letters. They were all letters. Why would have an entire box of unsent letters hidden away in her closet. She hadn't meant to start reading and knew it was wrong but something about these letters drew her in. Maybe they would tell her something about her girlfriend and why she was so tight lipped about her past.

' _Hey little sis,_

 _I want to start with an big I'm sorry. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to write, and I know you're probably pissed at me. I wanted to write sooner I really did, but it was hard. Every time I would sit down I couldn't find the words to say. I know I let you down and I being away from you is hard. It's so hard Nat. But I'm writing you now. I'm writing you to let you know I'm keeping my promise to you._

 _I started my new job today. You're looking at Purgatory's newest law enforcement officer. You'd love this place Nat. It's a small town, I know a huge change from Chicago, but I'm glad I picked this place. It seems quiet and the sheriff said the most action I'd see would be the occasional rowdy drunk. I don't know how true that is. I have a feeling that there's more going on here but we'll see I guess._

 _I got to ride along with Nedley, the sheriff, today. He wanted to give me 'grand tour'. It's weird being in a place with no skyscrapers and nothing but mom and pop places. Remember how you used to talk about wanting to move to a town where everything is locally owned and everyone knows each other? Well this is the place. I swear this place was made for you. Plus guess what?! You know how you are like obsessed with everything Western? Wyatt Earp totally lived here. The bar he drank at is even still up and running. I'll tell you all about it when I get a chance to check it out._

 _I know when we talked about moving to a place like this we said we'd buy a house on a big piece of land, and I still plan to, but it turns out even in a small town it takes a lot of money. I found an apartment for now. It's small, even smaller than ours, but it will work for now. I mean it's just me and Janey, the cat mom and dad got me. You would love her too._

 _When Nedley dropped me off today she had him backed into a corner. I swear I'm the only person this cat likes. But I know she'd love you. You've always had a way with animals. Like the yorkie that lived down the hall from us. That thing bit everyone, I swear it was possessed or something, but not you. It would run up to you, tail a waggin, ready to play. But that's you. Everyone and everything gets drawn to you. I miss you so much._

 _Now don't go making fun of me, cuz I know you will, but when I was at the store picking up dinner for me and Janey I saw this girl and Nat I swear she was the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. She was shopping, obviously, and I don't know I was just completely awestruck. She has this smile that would warm even the coldest Chicago winters. It made my heart skip a beat. I mean it. I literally felt my heart skip a beat. I've never experienced anything like this, and I know you'll tell me not to get a head of myself. I mean I don't even know her name, but it's a small so I'm sure I will run into her again...maybe I'll even be able to work up the nerve to introduce myself._

 _Well it's like three in the morning and I have an early shift tomorrow, can't be late on my first real day of work. I miss you Nat. Everyday I miss you more and more. I'll make you proud little sis I promise._

 _Nicky'_


	2. Her Name is Waverly

Waverly's eyes moved over the letter again and again, rereading it to the point where she could recite it word for word. She couldn't believe Nicole had a sister and didn't tell her. Sure they had just started their relationship together but the red head knew every about her. She was probably the only person that knew Waverly completely. But she offered nothing of herself in return.

Nicole had been so tight lipped about her life before she came to Purgatory. It was almost as if the young officer didn't exist before she stepped into Shorty's that fateful afternoon. It wasn't even that she didn't talk about her past. There were no family pictures in her apartments. No phone calls home.

Even after being taken by Jack and dying there was nothing. No listed next of kin. No get well cards. Nothing that would suggest Nicole had anyone that cared about her. Waverly felt her heart crack at the thought of her girlfriend actually having no one. No friends. No family. Just her and her temperamental cat cooped up in their tiny one bedroom apartment.

"Who are you?" the young Earp asked the empty bedroom as her fingers traced the name written on the box.

Obviously Nicole wasn't completely alone. She had a sister somewhere out there. She wouldn't write letters to someone who didn't exist. Not unless her girlfriend was secretly crazy, but she had spent enough time with the redhead to know that wasn't true. No something must have happened. Something to cause the two sisters to stop talking. She wondered what it was. Obviously whatever had happened Nicole desperately wanted to reconnect with her younger sister even if she wasn't able to send the letters she still wrote them.

Without realizing it the curious Earp's fingers found another letter on the floor. The date on this one only two days after the first. She knew she shouldn't do this. It was a huge invasion of Nicole's privacy. She had been so patient with Waverly in their relationship. She should give her the same patients when it came to her past. But this was Waverly's biggest flaw. She needed to know everything. She needed to know the story behind everyone. What made them who they were. What they went through. What they overcame. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the words neatly written on the page in her hand.

' _Nat,_

 _Her name is Waverly, and before you ask no I haven't introduced myself yet. Ha, see what I did there? Knew that would be the first thing you'd think. I know how you think Nat. It's what us big sisters do. Like now I know you're wanting to call me a chicken shit for not introducing myself yet cuz how hard is it to say 'Hey, I'm Nicole and I'm new in town' but I don't know it just don't feel like the right time._

 _She works at that bar I was talking about (the one that Wyatt Earp drank at). I was driving past one night and I saw her through the window. I swear she was even more beautiful the second time. It should be against the law to be that beautiful. I wonder if I could arrest her for it. I wouldn't mind frisking her. Don't make that face. I had to listen to 'Baby' by beaver boy on repeat because of you. You can deal with me crushing on a girl I can't even say hi to._

 _Anyways I'm getting off topic. I didn't go stalker or run facial recognition on her. (Won't lie I thought about the second) Turns out she is the town sweetheart. Everyone in this town knows who she is and absolutely adore her. Can't blame them I've never met her and I already know she's something special. Which she would have to be to have gone through everything she went through._

 _The sheriff gave me the rundown of what happened to her when her sister Wynonna popped back up in town. Her father was a deputy and when she was a kid their home was attacked. Her oldest sister was taken and her dad was shot in the back. Her sister Wynonna took it hard. She got into some trouble and he said she was committed for a while. He thinks she's crazy. I don't think she's crazy. She lost her family. I can relate to that. But it left Waverly to be raised by her aunt and uncle and she just became stronger. I swear she is probably the strongest person on the planet to go through that and not lose her shit._

 _Okay enough about my love life...or imaginary love life. I'm sure you're bored with my ranting. I almost caught my first case today. I responded to some tip about a body in the woods. The sheriff and some fed that showed up and with one look wrote it off as a prostitute killed in an animal attack. It's total bullshit Nat. I was first on scene and it was no animal attack. It was a violent attack but the victim's head was taken clean off. What kind of animal does that? I know we didn't have many animals in the city, but I've never heard of an animal that could do what I saw._

 _I think there might be something going on here. I know I'm new here and small towns are different than big cities but nobody even questioned what happened. There was no investigation. And while I might not know animal attacks but this woman was no prostitute. Unless small town hookers are that much different than the ones we grew up seeing. I don't know maybe I'm seeing murder when there's just an unfortunate accident. This just don't sit right with me. Ya know?_

 _Well other than the dead girl in the woods I'm pretty much a secretary with a gun. Most of my shift is spent sitting at the desk in front of the sheriff's office answering phone calls and doing paper work. There a lot of weird stuff in this town. Being designated paper pusher means I get to see pretty much every case that comes through the station, except the cases the fed scoops up. I have no idea why he's even here. US Marshals have no jurisdiction up here but he's commandeered one of the offices to do who knows what in. He requested to be alerted when any 'unusual' cases come through._

 _Ok so that's my lack of love life and how work is going. I'm officially all done moving into my apartments. Unpacked the last box this morning. It's weird I thought once I unpacked it would feel like home but it doesn't. I hate to admit it and if you tell I will be so mad at you, but I kinda miss home. I miss staying up all night listening to the traffic and talking about moving as far from the city as possible. Now I'm here doing exactly what we talked about and I just wish you were here with me._

 _This was supposed to be our thing. It's not the same without you. Calamity Jane is a poor substitute for you sis. All she wants to do is eat and fall asleep in my lap. I miss our talks and our adventures. I miss just getting on the L and just riding around all day with no destination. I miss sneaking up to the roof of the apartment building and looking up at the stars trying to find all the constellations. There are so many more stars here. I'm up on the roof of my building right now and I swear I've never seen so many stars. Its like looking up into a completely different sky._

 _Well it's pushing 2am and I'm still on day shifts so I should probably head in and hit the sack. I really wish you were here Nat. I'll make this place work. I'll get our little house on a big piece of land. Just you wait and see. I'll make our dreams come true. I promise._

 _Missing you,_

 _Nicky'_


	3. First Impressions

Waverly let out a small sigh as she folded up the second letter. She wasn't surprised that Nicole had started putting the pieces together as soon as she set foot in Purgatory. The other deputies may be content with writing off all of the strange occurrences as animal attacks, but not her girl. Nicole was smart. Maybe it was because she didn't grow up around it. Maybe she was just that good of a cop. Whatever the reason it was clear that Nicole had realised there was more going on in their small town. Waverly couldn't help but feel a small surge pride knowing that, as Wynonna had pointed out, she had finally picked a smart one.

She knew she needed to get back to the hospital and her girlfriend. Nicole still had no one and she didn't want her to be alone. No one deserved to be alone, especially not after everything Nicole had gone through, but at the same time she wanted to continue reading the letters she had stumbled upon. She knew it was wrong but they were the only lead she had to her girlfriend's past. Why doesn't she want to talk about her past? Why did she leave Chicago and come to Purgatory? Why did she never mention she had a little sister? Why did she write all these letters but didn't send them.

Waverly slid a couple of the letters into her bag before picking the rest up off the floor and put them back into the box. She needed to know Nicole's story. She needed to know what it was that made her into the amazing woman she had fallen so completely in love with. If could manage to sneak a couple letters at a time she was sure the young officer would be none the wiser. She knew it was a risk and she knew if Nicole found out she would be furious with her. But still, she couldn't help it. Nicole was a mystery and Waverly needed to figure her out. With the box carefully put back in the same spot she had found it, Waverly grabbed clothes she had grabbed for her girlfriend and headed out the door.

The drive back to the hospital seemed like it took forever. The folded letter tucked away in her bag seemed to be calling to her. It took a lot in her to not pull over and read one of them. 'Get a grip on yourself Waverly' she scolded herself. They were just pieces of paper. Nicole was lying in a hospital bed waiting for her. As much as she wanted to learn about her girlfriend's past, she needed to be there for her in the here and now. She had already spent too much time reading the letters. She was certain her girlfriend was wondering what was taking her so long. A small puff of air past Waverly's lips as she parked her jeep in front of the hospital and headed in.

She hadn't seen Nicole since she left her on the Black Badge office floor. It was Nedley that had asked her to swing by the deputy's apartment to grab clothes and feed her cat. Now that she was finally there she couldn't bring herself to enter the room. Nedley said Nicole was fine, just a little out of it from the painkillers the doctors had given her for her broken ribs, but the young Earp couldn't seem to get her feet to work. It was her fault Nicole had been shot. It was her sister that pulled the trigger. It was their relationship that made the young officer a target. What if Nicole blamed her for her injuries? What if she decides that their relationship isn't worth it.

"Waves…" NIcole's tired voice called through the open doorway, "You're pacin' in front of the door an' it's makin' me dizzy. You can come in."

Waverly couldn't help but smile hearing her girlfriend's voice. She sounded half asleep and her words were slightly slurred, no doubt from the pain medicine she was being given through the iv in her arm.

Waverly took a breath and stepped into the room, taking in the sight of her injured girlfriend. She didn't know what she was expecting. Nicole had technically died and suffered worse injuries after her run in with Jack. Maybe because it was because she had been shot, or maybe because it was her sister that had shot her, but Waverly had been prepared for the worst. Nicole laid in the hospital bed, with the bed slightly sat up. The only real evidence of her injury being a large ugly black bruise that poked out from under the top of the hospital gown.

There was no fact machines connected to her monitoring her vitals. Not even the beep of a heart monitor. The room was already filled with get well cards and flowers, most likely from other deputies. A magazine featuring motorcycles laid open on Nicole's lap. Apparently even her sister had managed to visit her girlfriend in the hospital before she did.

"I...I brought you a change of clothes" the youngest Earp said holding up the overnight bag that held Nicole's clothes, "and I fed Calamity"

"Nedley didn't want to face my demon cat again?" Nicole said with a small chuckle, "Can't say I blame 'im. I saw the scratches she gave him last time he went to check on her"

Nicole braced herself on the bed and with a wince scooted over some before patting the mattress next to her for Waverly to join her, "Wynonna told me about Willa...I know she was a dick head but she was still your sister. I'm sorry" she said as she gently wrapped her arm around her.

Waverly was in complete awe of the woman that held her. Willa had shot her, with the intention of killing her and here she is saying she's sorry that her would be killer met the justice she deserved. But then again that was one of the many reasons Waverly had fallen for the young officer. Nicole was compassionate. Even after Waverly herself had yelled at her in her cruiser all she did was tell her it would be ok. Like no matter what bad happened Nicole was there to make sure Waverly was ok. She should he glad Willa had been killed but instead she was there comforting Waverly for the loss of her sister.

Waverly was at loss for words. Part of her was grieving for her sister, but the Willa that came back to them from the cult wasn't their Willa. The sister she knew had died the night the revenants attacked the homestead, and even then that Willa had always been cruel to her. She was almost relieved that she was gone. She loved her sister, no matter how mean she had been she was still her sister, but now that she was really gone she could really move on.

Wordlessly Waverly laid her head on Nicole's shoulder, careful to stay away from the bruise on her chest and let out a sigh, "I was so scared I had lost you," she said after a moment. She could feel the soft kiss pressed on the top of her head and smiled hearing the 'I know baby' whispered into the quiet room. She didn't know how long they had laid in the bed, just enjoying the closeness of each other's bodies, but slowly the comforting strokes of Nicole's fingertips over her arm slowed to a stop and she could hear her breathing even out. Casting a glance up to Nicole's face Waverly's suspicions were confirmed, Nicole was sleeping peacefully.

After placing a soft kiss against her girlfriend's cheek, Waverly gently slipped out of the bed and pulled the blanket up around Nicole. She sat herself down in the chair next to the bed and grabbed her bag off the floor. She glanced back up at Nicole one last time to make sure she was still asleep before pulling one of the letters out of her bag and opening it up.

' _Nat,_

 _Ok so first things first because I already know what you want to know. Yes my chicken shit ass finally introduced myself to Waverly and oh my God Nat she is just...wow. Her eyes and her smile are just breathtaking and her voice. I could listen to her talk for days and never get tired of hearing her voice. And I know what you're thinking but no I did not make a fool of myself. Granted yes I may have stood outside the front door of the bar for like fifteen minutes building up the nerve to go in...and the whole time I was talking to her I was so nervous I thought I was going to pee my pants but I think I pulled it off pretty well._

 _Anyways when I first walked in the whole speech I had planned went right out the window. I kid you not when I walked in she was in the process of getting sprayed in the face by one of the beer taps...I know I know sounds like something that would happen to me but I don't know even dripping wet with beer she was beautiful. And my first line to her 'I didn't know Shorty's had wet t-shirt competitions'. Don't laugh at me. I thought is was a good first line and it made her smile so obviously she thought it was a good one too._

 _Ok so after I introduced myself I completely spaced, I know totally me, I didn't want there to be an awkward silence but I just couldn't think straight with her being all gorgeous. So what do I do? I order a cappuccino. I don't even like cappuccino. Coffee sure but I don't know. I saw the cappuccino maker behind her and it just came out. Not that it mattered because she let me know they weren't even open. That's right I just walked into a closed bar and started talking up the bartender. I don't think I played that one off quite as smoothly as the wet t-shirt comment. I hit her with a 'My bad' and a 'When I see something I like I don't wanna wait' then I let her know the door was open. I swear I wanted to slam my face on the bar. I thought for sure she was going to politely tell me to take a hike. But she didn't and what happened next I swear will burned in my memory for the rest of my life._

 _So pointed out that she was sopping wet (Like I hadn't noticed) and said she had been telling Shorty to fix the tap but that's not the great part. She asked me to turn around so she could change into a dry shirt, though now that I think about it I'm not sure where she would have gotten a dry shirt from behind the bar. Anyways again not the great part. So when I'm standing there with my back to her I hear her call out to me saying she's stuck. When I turn around there she is with her arms above her head and her shirt kind of twisted and stuck over her face. I'm not gonna lie, she must work out because damn she has a body. After I manage to help her get her shirt off she says she owes me one and my smoothness kicks back in and I tell her she can get me that cup of coffee._

 _Aaand that's where my smoothness ends for the most part. I mean she was nice about shooting me down. First saying she had plans and that she was a planner. Said she likes to know what she's doing two or even three days in advance, I'm going to remember that. Then she said she was in a relationship with a boy man. Which to be honest I kinda already knew, but Nat this guy Champ is a complete idiot. I haven't been here very long and I've seen him hit on at least three other women. He doesn't care about her. She deserves so much better than him. I let her know it was ok and left my card on the bar, that's right little sis I have my very own business cards, and I told her some other time. Then I put my stetson on and told her I meant it and left. I don't know if she'll call, but a girl can hope right._

 _Since we're on the topic of introductions I introduced myself to the fed that I told you took over one of the offices at the station. A package came in for him so I volunteered to take it to him, you know to be nice. You know what he said to me? If I ever enter his office without knocking he'd arrest me for treason. I did knock. I mean come on just cuz you're a US Marshall don't mean you gotta be a dick. Here I am trying to be nice and he's a total douche. I kept my cool though. Told him it was nice to meet him too and left, I may have shut the door a little harder than necessary but he kinda pissed me off._

 _So yeah those are my two big introductions I made. I technically met Waverly's sister too, but didn't really get to introduce myself to her. She was in the office with Deputy Marshall Dick Head. I'll have to save officially introducing myself to her when he's not around. Weirdly though those two seem to always be together. He even deputized her, which is a little strange because the only experience she has with law enforcement is getting arrested. But hey if she's working with the fed maybe I'll get the chance to see more of Waverly._

 _Work was pretty slow today other than that. There was a disturbance at the Earp Homestead (Waverly and Wynonna's childhood home) but no report was filed. Same with reports of shots fired at Shorty's, and the fed took over the club shooting that happened just outside of town. Apparently Wynonna went in there and let off a couple rounds when pursuing a suspect. That woman is not about subdulty. I think me and here will get along just fine. She may not have law enforcement experience but she does what she's gotta do to get the bad guy. Gotta respect that...as long as no innocent people get hurt of course._

 _I've pretty much settled into my apartment. Still making trips up to the roof and staring up at the stars. Do you still look at the stars? I'm sure you don't anymore. I wouldn't blame you for it. It was something we did as kids, but I don't know if you do I'm usually up there between midnight and 2am. It'd be like we were looking up at them together even though we aren't together anymore. I'm actually up there right now. I find it easier to write up here. I don't know. It feels like I'm closer to you when I'm under the stars. Anyways I can hear that damn cat of mine meowing from all the way up here so I should probably head back down before she tears up my apartment. I'd hate to lose my security deposit because my cat has a temper tantrum. I'll keep you up to date on everything Waverly and Purgatory related._

 _All My Love,_

 _Nicky'_


End file.
